


Truth

by englandwouldfalljohn



Series: The Domestic Detective: A Drabble Collection [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Insecure Sherlock, John Watson is Perfect, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Sherlock doesn't want to know what John told Lestrade about them. *sigh* Ok, fine, he does. (The Domestic Detective - Part 11)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***I realized that this series would be better off as a single, multi-chapter work. Please see "The Domestic Detective: A Story Through Drabbles" (Now part 1 of the series) for updates. Apologies for the inconvenience/confusion.***

"I know you're awake," he directed at the Sherlock-shaped lump on the sofa.

"M'not. Mind palace. Go 'way," came the petulant response through the fluffy indigo duvet.

"Sherlock," John tried again, hanging his coat and willing the lazy git to roll over.

"Whaddyou tell 'im."

"The truth."

Sherlock sat bolt upright, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his blogger. "What truth?" he asked cautiously.

"You know," John tilted his head slightly toward his flatmate. "That I'm falling in love with you. Tea?"

He strode off into the kitchen, rather pleased with himself. It was a rare moment when Sherlock Holmes could be rendered speechless.


End file.
